Weddingland
by Ariel Alatriste
Summary: Planear una boda no es fácil, mucho menos con una madre controladora, amigos entrometidos, un tío muy cooperativo, un bebé de brazos y Sherlock Holmes metiendo las narices en todos lados; sin embargo, no sólo Molly pasará dolores de cabeza esta vez. Secuela.
1. La boda

**Este fic es una secuela de otro fic mío llamado Mortherland, por lo tanto hay que leer el fic anterior para comprender bien este, lo siento u_u.**

* * *

- Acepto- dijo Rachel, y todos aplaudimos de emoción.

Por supuesto que también se me salieron algunas lágrimas, Sherlock miraba con curiosidad a todos lados, haciendo comentarios de esto y de aquello.

Luego comenzó el baile, con Phil en los brazos es difícil bailar pero el tío Mycroft siempre al rescate me ayudó.

- ¿Seguro que no te molesta?- pregunté.

- Para nada, yo me encargo de Philippe-

Sherlock me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la pista, bailamos un poco, sin decir nada, sólo pude sonreír, jamás imaginé que pudiera ser tan feliz.

- El vestido te queda precioso- dijo Sherlock, sonriendo – te sienta muy bien el color azul-

- Gracias- respondí, sin ocultar la sonrisa.

- No parece que hubieras estado embarazada, si no fuera por Phil nadie se enteraría-

Adoro que Sherlock me haga cumplidos, lo beso en los labios con mucho cariño, él me levanta por la cintura y me hace dar un par de giros antes de devolverme al suelo.

- Lo hice, una escena cursi de película barata, ¿qué tal salió?-

- Perfecto- cedo, besándolo de nuevo – pero me gusta más el Sherlock auténtico-

Al fin puedo bailar con John, me agrada verlo tan feliz, sobre todo después del dolor que le causó la muerte de Mary.

- Rachel se ve hermosa- le comento.

John está desbordando de dicha, se ríe todo el tiempo.

- Y ustedes, ¿cuándo se casan?- me pregunta.

Sí, el tema de la boda, Sherlock lo propuso y acepté pero no se ha vuelto a hablar más del tema.

- No lo sé, es muy pronto…-

- Molly, Phil ya tiene seis meses, ¿cuánto más van a esperar?-

Quisiera responderle pero Sherlock está de vuelta, me toma de la cintura y de nuevo estoy bailando con él.

- ¿Qué te dijo John?-

- ¿Qué?-

- Te ves…diferente, ¿fue algo malo?-

- Oh, no, nada… me duelen los pies, ¿podemos regresar con Phil?-

- Vamos-

Mycroft parece tener una charla muy seria con Phil, a lo que mi hijo corresponde con sus "bababa" y "atatatata" más elocuentes.

- Te digo, estos tipos… ¿de dónde creen que sale el presupuesto para sus estupideces?, tengo que hacer sangrar el erario público cada que vienen con sus peticiones ridículas, pero el ejército es el ejército, no les puedo negar nada… vaya por Dios, Philippe, ojalá nunca tengas un empleo como el de tu tío…-

- ¿Por qué le cuentas esas cosas a mi hijo?- gruñe Sherlock, cargando a Phil – déjalo ser feliz, por favor-

Mycroft dice algo que no alcanzo a escuchar y se marcha, de nuevo solo nosotros tres.

Sherlock sienta a Phil en su regazo, le acaricia los ricitos negros.

- Molly, ¿cuándo te gustaría que nos casáramos?-

- ¿Ehh?-

- Pues ya es un hecho, ¿o no?, lo único que falta es que pongamos fecha…-

- Bueno, yo…ehm…es que…-

- Si no quieres casarte…-

- Sí quiero, pero como ya no hablamos de ello…-

- ¿Pensaste que había cambiado de opinión?, para nada-

- Entonces…-

- Entonces me casaré contigo, Molly Hooper-


	2. Vivir contigo

Molly se abraza a mí aún cuando está dormida, me aprieta y murmura cosas sin sentido, puedo sentir la tibia piel de sus senos contra mi brazo.

Desde que estamos los dos solos las cosas han cambiado, de hecho el vivir juntos (esta vez en plan "serio") hizo que las cosas cambiaran.

Molly abre los ojos de golpe al escuchar a Phil llorar por el monitor, se levanta casi de un salto.

- Voy yo- le digo.

De repente recuerda que está desnuda y busca la pijama en el suelo, le ofrezco mi bata azul y yo me arreglo con una sábana, subimos juntos a ver a Phil.

Estar con Molly me gusta, ella siempre huele bien a pesar de que Phil se empeña en ensuciarlo todo; además procura estar guapa, o tal vez yo la veo guapa, aún cuando no se recoge bien el cabello y Phil la llena de comida y otras cosas desagradables, tiene algo en la mirada…es algo en su rostro…su cuerpo es… es complicado de explicar.

Ahora puedo verla dormir, en las noches que paso en vela por causa de algún misterio encuentro la manera de volver a casa, acercarme a la cama y contemplar a Molly: cabellos revueltos, respiración acompasada y ese camisón lila que le dibuja las curvas.

A veces, al observarla, noto sus senos debajo de la tela transparente y no puedo detener el impulso de tocarlos, entonces ella se despierta al sentir mis manos y sonríe, me besa y hacemos el amor toda la noche, bueno, cuando Phili nos permite.

Adoro su peso en la cama, su tibieza, sus besos y su piel; Molly es una especie de ancla a las cosas normales y pacíficas, con ella no me aburro nunca, a pesar de que no corre por ahí conmigo persiguiendo a los malos como lo hace John.

He descubierto que lo que siento por ella se parece mucho a lo que siento por John, aunque de una manera distinta, se lo conté un día y ella se interesó en el tema.

- ¿Jamás sentiste ganas de besar a John?- me preguntó, acariciándome el cabello – o de que te tocara, no sé-

- No realmente, bueno, tal vez una ocasión o dos, pero nunca sentí nada más, como querer hacérselo o que él me lo hiciera a mí-

- Pff, entonces todas mis fantasías gay sobre ustedes dos nunca pasaron, ¡qué triste!-

Después le hice cosquillas a Molly hasta que lloró y pidió que parara, la besé y la acaricié en el sofá hasta que Bobby nos interrumpió con sus gritos.

Es otra cosa que me gusta de vivir con Molly, puedo contarle de todo y nunca se escandaliza, a veces hablamos de vísceras en el desayuno, en la comida platicamos de pies amputados y en la cena le cuento sobre mi investigación acerca de los globos oculares; Molly siempre tiene una sugerencia que me ayuda.

Se puede decir que tenemos confianza el uno en el otro, así que puedo preguntarle lo que quiera, por ejemplo el otro día le pregunté sobre su "relación" con Moriarty.

- No hay nada que decir acerca de eso- respondió ella, sonriendo - ¿qué quieres saber?-

- Hm, ¿te besó?-

- Sí-

- ¿Cuántas veces?-

- Dos o tres veces creo-

- ¿Dos o tres?-

- No sé, Sherlock, no recuerdo- siguió Molly - ¿qué importa?-

- ¿Te acostaste con él?-

- ¡No!-

- Pero te gustaba-

- Fue amable, me invitó a salir, me agradaba…al menos hasta que supe que era un loco-

- También yo soy algo anormal, tienes una tendencia hacia los tipos raros, Molly-

Ella se rió, me abrazó y me dio un beso en la nariz.

A Molly le gustan los cumplidos (como a toda mujer), John trató de aconsejarme con eso, me dijo que mencionara lo bien que hace ciertas cosas, que eso le gustaría, por eso la otra noche, después de una increíble sesión de sexo, le dije a Molly que nadie hacia felaciones tan buenas como las suyas.

- ¿Ya te habían hecho una antes?-

- Sí-

- ¿Quién?-

- Un compañero en la Universidad-

- ¿Qué?-

- Era mi compañero de cuarto, me preguntó si podía hacerlo, le dije que sí, no era como que lo deseara ni nada por el estilo, pero en ese entonces estaba en una etapa de experimentar con todo, pensé que sería una experiencia útil-

- ¿Y?-

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿Qué tal estuvo?-

- Bien, creo…pero tú lo haces mejor-

- ¿Qué tanto?-

- Mucho mejor-

- En una escala del uno al diez-

- Diez y hasta más-

- ¿Tanto así?-

- No tengo por qué mentirte-

- Hmmm, pues déjame sacarme otro diez-

Y luego…bueno, pueden deducirlo.

Me gusta ver a Molly feliz, incluso si eso significa ver Mamma mia! casi a diario, a Molly le encanta esta película, a mí me parece algo torpe y predecible pero Molly adora el filme, sobre todo por la música de ABBA; el departamento se convierte en una pista de baile donde incluso Phil participa, muchas veces he bailado Dancing queen con Molly, a veces John y Rachel también son parte del musical improvisado, es genial cuando Rachel y Molly cantan Super trouper, pero mi parte favorita es cuando Molly me canta Mamma mia, dice que es nuestra canción.

Pero ahora Molly carga a Phil, lo acuna y él deja de llorar, está arrullándolo y tarareándole su canción, sus perfiles iluminados por la luz de noche que le compré a Phil, Molly me sonríe.

- Te amo- me dice de repente.

- Y yo a ti- respondo.

Molly recuesta a Phil, está abrazando el conejito de peluche que le regaló el tío John, es un bebé precioso, de repente todo me golpea: el nacimiento de Phil, mi próxima boda, el trabajo…

- Vamos a dormir- me dice Molly, pegando su cuerpo al mío.

La abrazo por la cintura y beso su cabello, sé que si no fuera Molly no podría enfrentar todo esto, todo el tiempo fue ella, siempre fue ella.


	3. Sally experta en bodas

Rachel y John vienen a desayunar todos los domingos, visita que se extiende hasta la tarde y a veces hasta la noche.

Hoy trajeron a otra persona.

- ¿Sally?-

- Molly, ¿cómo estás?, te ves guapísima-

Sally Donovan está en el comedor tomando café y comiendo los panqueques que preparó Sherlock, quien por cierto tiene cara de pocos amigos, trata de disimularlo mientras carga y entretiene a Phil.

- Un poco quemados pero están bien, tal vez algo salados- comenta Sally.

Sherlock gruñe.

- Es la primera vez que Sherlock cocina panqueques, creo que le quedaron muy bien- digo, tratando de tranquilizar a Sherlock.

- Echando a perder se aprende- responde Sally.

- ¿Por qué trajeron a esta mujer a mi casa?- dice Sherlock, irritado - ¿qué sigue?, ¿Anderson?-

- Bien, iré al grano- sigue Sally, apartando el café – Molly, te ofrezco mis servicios de wedding planner para tu próxima boda con el freak-

- ¿Qué?, pero…Sally, en verdad lo aprecio pero Sherlock y yo aún no decidimos la fecha y…-

- Te la recomiendo cien por ciento- dice Rachel – prácticamente organizó toda mi boda, de no haber sido por Sally seguro que me casaba hasta el año siguiente-

- Pero…-

- Dios sabe lo que me cuesta decir esto…- dijo Sherlock, suspirando – acepta, Molly, pongan una fecha y hagámoslo, no hay que retrasar más esto-

Me quedo mirando a Sherlock de hito a hito, está hablando muy en serio.

- Ok- digo al fin.

Sally y Rachel sueltan gritos de emoción y me abrazan, John también me felicita.

- Ah, por cierto…- comienza Sherlock – Phil y yo teníamos preparado algo para ti-

Phil me da una cajita y…oh Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío, ¡no puede ser cierto!, el anillo es simplemente perfecto: de oro blanco con dos pequeños zafiros y un diamante en el centro.

- Perdona que haya tardado tanto en…-

No dejo que Sherlock termine, lo jalo de las solapas de la camisa y lo beso, luego beso a Phil y dejo que Sherlock me ponga el anillo.

- Los zafiros somos nosotros y el diamante eres tú- comenta Sherlock.

¿Y la gente se pregunta por qué lo amo?, son estos arranques de dulzura, es todo en Sherlock Holmes, no hay otro hombre para mí.

- Bien, ahora que están oficialmente comprometidos…- comienza Sally – pongamos una fecha, que te parece… ¿en cuatro meses?-

- ¿No es muy pronto?- pregunto.

- No, me parece bien, en cuatro meses podemos hacerlo-

- ¿Seguro?-

- Muy seguro- responde Sherlock – a menos que quieras casarte conmigo cuando Phil termine la Universidad-

- No seas tonto, me casaría contigo hoy mismo si se pudiera-

- Pues no se puede, créeme- interviene Sally.

- Ah, sí, te pagaré lo que sea que cobres por tu trabajo- le dice Sherlock – el dinero no es problema-

- Me ofendes, Holmes- replica Sally – ser wedding planner es mi pasatiempo, adoro organizar eventos, lo hago con mucho cariño hacia mis amigos-

- Entonces quedas contratada- le digo a Sally, abrazándola.


	4. El tío Mycroft al rescate

Mycroft está en mi casa.

Últimamente hace eso, se presenta en mi casa sin invitación, platica con Molly mientras beben té, ve televisión y juega con Phil, luego se larga como si nada.

Ahora Mycroft y Molly juegan con mi hijo, están sentados en un tapete colorido en el suelo, cantan canciones de bebés y cosas así, generalmente soy yo quien participa en los juegos de Phil, Mycroft está usurpando mi lugar, me pregunto si debería reclamar mis derechos.

- Mycroft-

- ¿Sí, Sherlock?-

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

Molly me dedica una mirada asesina, por el momento voy a ignorarla.

- Bueno, pues porque quiero pasar tiempo con Philippe-

- Pero es mi hijo-

- Y mi sobrino, no se te olvide-

- A mí no me molesta que vengas a visitarnos- interviene Molly – además Phil te adora-

Sí, mi hijo siente especial simpatía por el pesado de mi hermano.

- Pero es raro- insisto – además siempre soy yo quien juega con Phili y Molly, se siente extraño que llegues a ocupar mi sitio-

- Sherlock, también puedes jugar con Phil- me dice Molly, sonriendo.

- ¿De verdad?-

- Sí-

- Oh…-

Me siento en el suelo y participo en la diversión de mi bebé, Molly tiene razón, entre los cuatro nos arreglamos muy bien para jugar.

Después de jugar toca la comida y luego la siesta, Molly regresa tras haber pasado algunas dificultades para dormir a Philippe.

- Deberían ir a comer a algún lado- sugiere Mycroft – puedo cuidar a Phil-

A Molly se le iluminan los ojos al escuchar la propuesta, decido aceptar la ayuda de mi hermano y llevo a mi prometida a comer a un sitio bonito, después paseamos un rato por el parque mientras oscurece.

Por alguna razón siento necesidad de hacerle el amor a Molly, corremos al primer hotel que encuentro y se lo hago un par de veces, aquí es diferente: podemos gemir tan alto como se nos antoje, incluso gritar si queremos, puedo hacérselo tan fuerte como quiera sin temor a despertar a Phil. Al final estamos tan agotados que caemos dormidos sin darnos cuenta.

Molly me estruja para despertarme, no quiero abrir los ojos pero me resigno ante la insistencia.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto, desperezándome.

- Son cerca de las doce- responde Molly mientras busca su brassiere – hay que regresar a casa-

Reviso el reloj para comprobar la hora, es tardísimo, dejé a mi hijo con Mycroft Holmes, sólo Dios sabe las ideas que le habrá metido en esa inocente cabeza.

Me levanto y busco mi ropa, por más que intentamos no pudimos encontrar las panties de Molly así que se va sin ellas, pensar en eso me pone cachondísimo así que intento desviar mis pensamientos, lo cual es muy difícil.

Al llegar a casa encontramos una nota:

" Phil está conmigo, tienen la noche libre.

No se preocupen.

Mycroft"

- ¡Lo secuestró!- exclamo, recibiendo un golpe de Molly.

- No seas ridículo, en todo caso es culpa nuestra…-

Recordar el asunto de las panties me pone mal, abrazo a Molly y se sonroja al sentirme.

- Vaya…hoy tienes mucha energía-

La llevo a la habitación y se lo hago de nuevo, esta vez más despacio, tomándome todo el tiempo que quiera en disfrutar de Molly; terminamos satisfechos, exhaustos y sonrientes, Molly me abraza y se queda dormida casi al instante, luego el sueño llega por mí.

Cuando despierto Molly ya se duchó y preparó la comida, corro a tomar un baño mientras Molly llama a Mycroft; cuando salgo de bañarme la veo inquieta.

- ¿Pasó algo?-

- Mycoft no me responde-

- ¡Te lo dije!, ¡secuestró a Philippe!-

- No secuestré a nadie- responde Mycoft, refunfuñando.

Está en la puerta con mi hijo en brazos, Molly corre hacia él y carga a Phil, llenándolo de besos.

- Gracias por cuidarlo- dice Molly - ¿dio problemas?-

- Para nada, se portó como un angelito-

Me aseguro de que mi hijo no tenga ningún dispositivo oculto en su ropita, al comprobar que está bien me permito besarlo y hacerle cosquillas, Phil se ríe y sujeta mi dedo con su manita.

- Puedo cuidarlo de vez en cuando, ya saben, para que ustedes puedan pasar tiempo juntos…-

El ofrecimiento de Mycroft me deja sorprendido.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto.

- Sí, no me molestaría encargarme de él, además parece que les hacía falta relajarse un poco-

Molly se sonroja por el comentario.

- Sólo de vez en cuando- insiste Mycroft – sé que debe ser difícil para ustedes separarse de su hijo-

- Bien- cede Molly – a Phil le encantará pasar tiempo con el tío Mycroft-


	5. Mother knows best

Sherlock no ha tenido un caso y está como loco, para intentar tranquilizarlo le pido que se quede con Phil y conmigo a ver caricaturas, al principio está algo renuente pero termina sentándose con nosotros.

Estamos abrazados en el sillón cuando llega, Adriana Holmes me mira como se miraría a una cucaracha.

- ¿Qué se supone que hacen?- pregunta la señora, quitándose los carísimos guantes.

- A Phil le gusta ver caricaturas- explica Sherlock, poniéndose de pie – no esperábamos tu visita, mami-

- Por supuesto- responde Adriana – me doy cuenta al ver el estado de tu casa, William, ¿tu asistenta se fue de vacaciones?-

- No tenemos- contesto, ofreciéndole asiento a la señora – entre Sherlock y yo nos encargamos del aseo-

- Y hoy tomaron un descanso, este lugar está asqueroso-

Recuerdo que tengo a Phil cargado y trato de serenarme, Adriana se sienta, no sin antes limpiar el sillón con un pañuelo, Phili le tiende los bracitos y le sonríe.

- Ven acá, pequeño- dice, tomando a Phil en sus brazos – bien, Mycoft me dijo que por fin pusieron fecha para esa boda-

- Sí, por fin nos decidimos- dice Sherlock.

- De acuerdo, hay que comenzar a planear-

- Ahmm, de hecho ya tengo wedding planner así que…-

- Ridículo, querida, mamá sabe más de estas cosas, así que obviamente se casarán en la mansión-

- Mami, de hecho…-

- Cállate, William, mamá lo manejará; Molly, muñeca, ¿no te parece que cuatro meses es demasiado?, es decir, prácticamente Philippe ya estará caminando para entonces…-

- Creo que es tiempo suficiente para preparar la boda, estaba pensando en algo sencillo-

- ¿Sencillo?, pfff, no seas ridícula, ¡te casas con un Holmes!, esta boda será por todo lo alto, ya sabes, un gran banquete, la recepción será impecable, música en vivo… estoy pensando en adornos de flores naturales, además el vestido que usé en mi boda te quedará, bueno, tal vez estés un poco gorda para entrar en él, pero si haces dieta a partir de hoy no habrá problema-

- Mamá, creo que estás siendo…-

- Deja hablar a mamá, William; como te iba diciendo, Molly…-

- ¡No!- grité - ¡No, no y no!, ¡no haremos las cosas como usted ordene!, ¡y deje de tratar a Sherlock como un niño!-

- ¿Qué?- replicó Adriana, frunciendo el ceño - ¿estás cuestionando mi autoridad como madre?-

- ¿Autoridad?, lo suyo podría calificarse de absolutismo, ¡es nuestra boda!, nosotros decidiremos lo que es mejor, y en definitiva no me pondré ese trapo viejo que usted llama vestido de novia, me compraré uno lindo y sencillo, no mataré miles de flores para algo tan tonto como los centros de mesa y me niego rotundamente a dejar que usted controle todo-

Adriana Holmes sonrió, puso a Phil en brazos de Sherlock y se acercó a abrazarme, yo no supe qué hacer, apenas y pude corresponder su gesto.

- Muy bien, Molly, no esperaba menos- dijo la señora, sonriendo – me daba la impresión de que no tenías carácter suficiente y eso me preocupaba, mis hijos, en especial Sherlock, necesitan mano firme, creo que serás una esposa y madre excelente-

- Entonces…-

- Será como ustedes decidan, pero eso sí, la boda será en la mansión porque es una tradición familiar, me gustaría conocer a tu wedding planner para compartir ideas, claro, si no te molesta-

- No me molesta en absoluto- respondí, emocionada.


	6. Molly explota

Hoy vendrá mami de nuevo, ella y Molly arreglaron una cita para hoy, además vendrá la pesada de Donovan, Rachel y John, lo más seguro es que traigan a Tommy, espero que lo traigan, me agrada ese niño.

Molly se está esforzando en que todo quede perfecto, trato de ayudarle en lo que pueda pero ella se desespera y me pide que me aparte, supongo que es mejor que no le estorbe.

Está tensa porque quiere impresionar a mamá, además Phil está un poco enfermo, nada grave pero es la primera vez que se enferma y eso pone nerviosa a Molly.

- Te ves hermosa- le digo, pero ella ni se inmuta.

Los primeros en llegar son John y Rachel, Tommy corre a abrazarme, lo cargo y le beso la frente.

- Señor Holmes, ¡no creerá cuánto he avanzado con el violín!- me dice, emocionado.

- Lo creeré cuando te escuche, Tom, puedo prestarte mi violín-

Los ojos del niño se iluminan de felicidad.

- No, nada de violín- replica Molly, frunciendo el ceño – hoy trataremos asuntos importantes, dejen eso para luego-

El pobre chiquillo se entristece al instante.

- No hay problema, Tom, me puedes platicar lo que aprendiste, además, ¿no te he dicho que puedes decirme tío Sherlock?-

- Está bien, tío Sherlock- dice Tommy, sonriente y sonrojado – papá Watson tiene razón, eres muy bueno-

Vaya, no esperaba que John le hablara bien de mí a su hijo.

- ¿Cómo sigue Philippe?- pregunta John.

- Mejorando, pero me preocupa tanto…- Molly suspira.

John se acerca a revisar a Philippe, mi bebé está algo cansado por la gripa pero nada más.

- Está muy bien, sana muy rápido- comenta John.

Ojalá eso calmara a Molly, aunque sé que ella seguirá nerviosa.

Mami y Donovan llegan al fin, se sientan con Molly y Rachel; Donovan trae montones de catálogos y muestrarios de telas, no sé para qué necesita tantas cosas.

- Bien, lo primero que tenemos que ver es el lugar…- comienza Donovan.

- Será en la mansión, obviamente- responde mami.

- Genial, primera cosa resuelta- sigue Donovan.

Se enfrascan en una plática de vajillas, banquetes, centros de mesa y manteles que me parece de lo más aburrida, John y yo tratamos de jugar con Tommy cuando mamá pide su té, tan autoritaria como siempre.

- Lo hago yo- respondo.

Estoy hirviendo el agua cuando Phil suelta un grito, Molly corre a atenderlo mientras Donovan sigue hablándole de trajes de damas de honor e invitaciones, mami vuelve a pedir su té, Rachel pregunta por el mejor color para las servilletas y si deben doblarlas así o asá; es obvio que Molly no puede más, trata de calmar a Phil y responder a lo que le piden.

Pongo el té en una bandeja y me acerco para ayudar a Molly.

- Molly…-

- ¿Qué, Sherlock, por Dios?-

- El té-

- ¿Qué demonios pasa con el té?- responde, girando bruscamente.

Golpea la bandeja donde llevo el té y me lo derrama en la camisa, la tetera y las tazas caen al suelo rompiéndose.

- Oh, Dios…- murmura Molly, desabotonándome la camisa – Sherlock, ¿estás bien?-

- Sí, no es nada- le respondo, quitándome la prenda – está bien, no te preocupes, no creo que deje mancha-

Molly se echa a llorar al ver mi piel enrojecida por la quemadura.

- Perdón, soy un desastre- dice, limpiándose las lágrimas – lo siento mucho, Sherlock, me estoy portando como una tonta, te he tratado tan mal…-

- Sólo por hoy- le digo, intentando animarla – en general eres adorable-

Molly se ríe y me abraza, se aparta al recordar mis heridas.

- Mira lo que te hice…-

- No es nada, el té no estaba tan caliente-

- Acababas de hervirlo-

- Bien, tienes razón, lo que quiero decir es que no te preocupes, te estás presionando mucho por la boda, si te parece demasiado…-

- No quiero cancelar la boda- responde Molly, suspirando – y tú tampoco quieres, ¿verdad?-

- No quiero-

- ¿Lo ves?, prometo tomar las cosas con más calma, todo saldrá bien-

- Claro-

- Freak, ¿podrías ponerte algo?, estoy un poco…- habla Donovan, sonrojándose.

- Ah, sí, lo siento-

Voy a la habitación y me pongo la primera camisa que encuentro, al regresar a la sala Molly está levantando lo que quedó de nuestro juego de té.

La tarde se va en discusiones sobre la boda, John y yo nos mantenemos aparte, al fin y al cabo siempre se hace lo que quieren las mujeres.


	7. Sherlock el romántico

- Molly…-

- ¿Sí?-

Me acomodo en la cama, ¿qué pasará con Sherlock?, normalmente no se levanta tan temprano cuando no tiene caso.

- Molly…- insiste.

- Son las siete de la mañana, Sherlock-

- Lo sé-

- ¿Entonces?-

- Bueno, es que te preparé el desayuno-

- Voy en un minuto, sólo…-

- Te lo traje a la cama-

Abro los ojos de golpe y miro a Sherlock, es verdad, me trajo el desayuno a la cama, ¿pero por qué?

- Oh, gracias…- alcanzo a decir, sentándome en la cama, Sherlock acerca la mesita con el desayuno - ¿comiste algo ya?-

- No, no tengo hambre- responde, sonriendo – come, creo que quedó bien-

Muerdo una tostada con queso y le doy un sorbo al café, sonrío para indicarle a Sherlock que todo está muy bien, ¿qué le pasará?

- Muchas gracias por esto- le digo cuando termino el desayuno – estaba muy rico-

- Bien, me alegro, ¿te gustaría ir a dar un paseo?, aún es temprano pero…-

- Claro, en cuanto Phil coma y lo bañe-

- Philippe no está-

- ¿Qué?-

- No te preocupes, está con Mycroft-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Quería pasar el día contigo-

Vaya, eso sí que es muy tierno, abrazo a Sherlock y lo beso en los labios.

Corro a darme un baño rápido y me alisto para nuestro día especial, Sherlock está guapísimo con su camisa púrpura, se lo menciono y sonríe.

- ¿Te parece?- pregunta, arqueando una ceja.

- Sí, te queda muy bien, de hecho es muy sexy-

De nuevo se ríe, me encanta verlo sonreír.

Paseamos un rato por el parque y le damos de comer a las palomas; después seguimos directo al centro comercial donde Sherlock me compra de todo: ropa, zapatos, maquillaje, etc.

Me detengo en una tienda de vestidos de novia, sólo estoy curioseando, hay muchísimos estilos, todos son preciosos, Sherlock me besa y sonríe.

- Cualquiera que escojas se te verá maravilloso-

¿Qué pasa con él?, está tan adorable, simpático, tan…romántico.

Regresamos a casa después de las compras y una deliciosa comida en Angelo's, estoy más que feliz, voy a dejar mi ropa nueva al armario cuando siento a Sherlock abrazarme por la espalda.

- ¿Estás contenta?-

- Mucho, sólo me gustaría hacer una pregunta-

- Adelante-

- ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?, es decir, lo aprecio muchísimo, pero generalmente no eres así de…-

- ¿Romántico?-

- Eso-

- Bueno, como has estado tan tensa últimamente se me ocurrió tener un detalle contigo, me alegra que te sientas mejor, más relajada, me gusta verte feliz-

Tierno, mi prometido y futuro esposo es la cosa más tierna que ha pisado el maldito planeta; me cuelgo del cuello de Sherlock y lo beso profundamente, al demonio la ropa nueva, lo que yo quiero es a ese hombre.

Sherlock comprende el mensaje y me quita la blusa, le sonrío, comenzamos a besarnos y acariciarnos donde podemos, nos hacemos cosquillas, le muerdo el brazo a Sherlock, él me corresponde arrancándome el brassiere, salgo corriendo de la habitación, Sherlock me sigue sólo en bóxers, me tumba en el sillón.

- Ehmmm, ¿Hola?-

Oh por Dios, Mycroft Holmes está en la puerta de entrada con mi bebé en los brazos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- se queja Sherlock.

Quiero morirme, es oficial; me cubro los senos con las manos y me oculto detrás de Sherlock.

- Dijiste que volviera con Philippe a las cuatro, son las cuatro treinta, pero si quieren me voy-

- Ya, es mi culpa- responde Sherlock.

- ¿Me pueden pasar algo para cubrirme?- pido, sonrojada.

Mycroft toma el abrigo de Sherlock que está en el perchero, se lo pasa a Sherlock y él a mí, me lo pongo y me acerco para tomar a Phil.

- ¿Se portó bien?-

- Muy bien, es un buen niño- responde Mycroft – en serio, puedo llevármelo otro rato-

- Una hora…mejor dos- dice Sherlock.

- No, ya está aquí, no molestes a Mycroft- respondo yo, besando a Philippe – gracias por ayudarnos siempre-

- Lo hago con mucho gusto- responde Mycroft – bueno, ahora tengo que irme, pero nos veremos pronto, adiós-

Sherlock se dejó caer en el sillón, frunciendo los labios y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Íbamos por la parte más interesante- gruñó.

- Hmmm, ¿por qué no vas a prepararnos un baño?, dormiré a Phil y te alcanzo enseguida-

Terminar aquel día en la bañera con mi prometido no fue tan malo, Sherlock se acomodó entre mis piernas mientras yo le tallaba la espalda y el cabello, me recargué en su espalda un momento.

- Te quiero- le dije – gracias por lo de hoy, fue hermoso-

- De nada-

Y de nuevo a la carga, Sherlock se giró para ponerme debajo de él, me reí de su cabello lleno de espuma, acepté sus besos y caricias, justo cuando estaba a punto de…bueno, ya saben qué, escuchamos los gritos de Philippe.

- ¿Lo dejamos para luego?- respondí, jadeante.

- ¿Hay opción?-


	8. Hola, soy Harry

La acostumbrada visita de los Watson al departamento.

Tommy corriendo por todos lados, aún no puedo ganarle en policías y ladrones, no importa si soy el policía o el ladrón; Philippe está riéndose de mis intentos, bueno, al menos mi fracaso divierte a mi hijo.

- ¡Phili, Phili!- grita Tom, brincando frente a la sillita de Philippe - ¿jugamos, Phili?-

- Venga, ya me aporreaste en el policías y ladrones, podemos jugar ajedrez ahora- propongo, sacando a Phil de la silla – por supuesto, Philippe será el juez.

Ya que Tom aún no es lo bastante bueno para ganarme se me ocurrió esta modalidad de ajedrez, jugamos un buen rato y ponemos a Philippe frente al tablero, dependiendo la pieza que derrumbe primero se decide el ganador, he de decir que mi pequeño es un juez imparcial y despiadado.

Estábamos a la espera de la decisión del juez cuando tocaron a la puerta, me paré de un brinco y corrí a abrir.

- ¿Sherlock Holmes?- dijo aquella mujer, sonriendo.

- Soy yo- respondí.

- ¿Harry?- casi gritó John, acercándose en dos trancos - ¿qué haces aquí?-

- Nos vemos después de tanto y me recibes así, muy mal, Johnny-

Harry Watson es una mujer de talla pequeña, cabello rubio y rizado, tiene los mismos ojos que John; las arrugas de su rostro delatan su edad aunque no la hacen ver demasiado vieja.

- No fuiste a mi boda- siguió John.

- Tenía trabajo- respondió Harry, sonriendo – discúlpame, John, fui a tu casa y como no te encontré, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue venir directo a Baker street, por fin puedo conocer a tu querido detective-

- Detective consultor- corregí.

- Claro, cielo, claro- siguió Harriet, entrando en mi casa – Dios santo, John, ¿no pudiste esperar un poco?, aún no estoy lista para ser tía-

Harriet sonrió a Philippe y le acarició la mejilla.

- Es muy lindo-

- En realidad es mi hijo- mencionó Molly, sonriendo.

- ¿Tú eres Rachel?-

- No, ella es Rachel- interrumpió John, tomando a su esposa de la mano – Harry, te presento a mi esposa Rachel, querida, esta es mi hermana Harriet-

- ¿Entonces el bebé…?-

- Mío- expliqué – y de Molly, claro-

- Tommy- llamó John, el niño se acercó enseguida – es mi hijastro, bueno, para mí es mi hijo pero…-

- Entiendo- dijo Harriet, sonriéndole a Tommy - ¿te trata bien papá Watson?-

- Muy bien- dijo Tommy, con una sonrisa - ¿puedo decirle tía Harry?-

- Claro que sí, querido- dijo Harriet, teniéndole la mano al niño quien la estrechó sonriendo – Harriet Watson, paleontóloga-

- Thomas Lynch, estudiante de kínder-

- Interesante- dijo Harriet - ¿cómo te trata la escuela, Thomas?, el kínder fue mi grado escolar favorito-

- No me quejo, recortar esto, colorear aquello, puedo manejarlo-

John puso al día a su hermana, contándole hasta los detalles más ridículos; ella escuchó con una sonrisa y una taza de té en las manos, haciéndole cariños a Tom y a Philippe de vez en vez, sonriéndole a Molly y dedicándome miradas llenas de curiosidad.

- Me habría gustado tenerte en la boda, Harry- comentó John.

- A mí también- agregó Rachel, con una sonrisa amable.

- También me habría gustado estar ahí, pero se presentó este trabajo…- dijo Harry, suspirando – debiste verlo, John, ¡descubrimos una tumba!, fue tan emocionante-

- ¿No le daba miedo que estuviera embrujada?- preguntó Tommy.

- ¡Para nada!- respondió Harry – todos los paleontólogos somos cazafantasmas, Tom, no le tenemos miedo a esas cosas, además…- rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, entregándole a Tommy una pulsera de cuentas azules – llevo amuletos por si acaso, puedes quedarte con ese-

Thomas sonrió, besó a su tía en la mejilla y se puso la pulsera en la muñeca, aunque segundos después se la quitó.

- ¿Pasa algo, mi amor?- le preguntó Rachel.

- Es que tal vez mi Phili la necesite más- dijo Tom – yo ya soy grande, puedo espantar a los monstruos y los fantasmas, pero mi Phili es pequeño y no se puede defender-

- Para espantar a los monstruos nada mejor que un detective consultor- le consoló Harry, sonriendo.

- Obviamente, Tom, no temas- seguí, acariciando el cabello del niño – conserva tu regalo y no te preocupes-

- Entonces….- comenzó Harriet – ¿boda?-

- Sí- respondió Molly, sonrojándose.

- ¿Cuándo?- preguntó Harry.

- Oh, muy pronto- intervino Rachel.

- ¡Dios, sí!- exclamó Harry, sonriendo – justo como dice mi amiga Beyonce: si te gusta, ¡ponle un maldito anillo!-

- Aquí está- dijo Molly, presumiendo su anillo de compromiso – es perfecto, ¿no lo crees?-

- Perfecto y lo que le sigue- comentó Harry, mirando la pieza - ¿de veras escogiste esto tu solo, Sherlock?, es precioso-

- ¿Verdad que sí?- continuó Molly – me encanta, lo amé desde el instante en que lo vi-

- ¿A mí o al anillo?- pregunté, sonriendo.

- A los dos- respondió Molly, besándome rápido.

- Tan romántico- dijo Harriet, riendo.

- Hablando de romances, Harry- dijo John - ¿cómo va…?-

- Al demonio con Clara- respondió Harry- no he sabido nada de ella y sinceramente no me importa-

- Bien- suspiró John, aliviado.

- Volviendo a temas agradables- dijo Harriet – querida Molly, considérame parte de tu equipo, cualquier cosa que necesites puedo ayudarte y… ¡oh, Dios mío, me tengo que ir!-

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó John.

- Hoy llegan unas reliquias importantísimas y tengo que examinarlas, no puedo estar tarde pero, hey, me encantó verte y conocer a tu familia, Molly, Sherlock, son adorables, y Philippe también, espero verles más seguido, ¡debo correr!, adiós, adiós-

Se fue tan inesperadamente como llegó, supongo que tendremos que poner un plato extra para el desayuno de los domingos a partir de ahora.


	9. Papá y su regalo

No podría ser más feliz, los planes de la boda van excelentes, mi relación con mi suegra es genial, mi futuro esposo me hace feliz y mi bebé cada día está más grande.

Estoy revisando la lista de pendientes para la boda cuando caigo en la cuenta.

- Sherlock-

- ¿Sí?-

- No hemos comprado los anillos-

Sherlock arquea una ceja, como si estuviera tratando de recordar para qué sirven los anillos en una boda.

- Además falta el vestido y….-

- Hm, espera, mi padre dijo algo de un regalo…- comenzó Sherlock – no recuerdo qué-

Un par de llamadas y media hora después, el señor Benjamin Holmes y su hijo mayor aparecieron por el piso, acompañados también por John quien a veces viene a "pasar tiempo de calidad" con Sherlock, o sea a hablar de casos y cosas de hombres.

- Nos encontramos con Johnny abajo- comenta el señor, sonriendo – ¿dónde está el pequeño Phili?-

Mi bebé le tiende los brazos a su abuelo al verle, el señor lo toma con cuidado y lo llena de besos, los dos se adoran.

- Papá…- comenzó Sherlock.

- Sherly, te traje algo para Molly y para ti, espero que los usen-

Sherlock me muestra el regalo, los anillos son dos aros de oro blanco muy hermosos y sencillos.

- Son perfectos- comento, sonriendo.

- Esos fueron los primeros anillos que usamos Adriana y yo-

- Mami nunca mencionó nada- comenta Sherlock.

- Es complicado- dijo papá Holmes – les voy a contar, ya va siendo hora que se enteren cómo fueron las cosas entre su madre y yo, además creo que puede servirles de algo, también a ti, Johnny-

- Claro, señor- respondió John, sonriendo – me encantará escucharlo-

- Mhhh, pues verán…conocí a Adriana desde la infancia, nuestras familias se frecuentaban debido a la amistad que unía a nuestros padres, hombres de negocios prósperos; desde niña, Adriana fue el tipo de mujer dominante, siempre quería dar las órdenes y se enfurruñaba terriblemente cuando no la dejaba ganar, no podía decirse que fuéramos amigos aunque, después de cualquier discusión, conseguíamos arreglarnos y todo quedaba olvidado; nos comprometieron cuando teníamos apenas 12 años, antes las cosas eran así.

"Pasó el tiempo, a mis 21 años conocí a una muchacha, se llamaba Rose, me enamoré de ella perdidamente y fui correspondido, la familia de Rose era de la misma clase que la mía así que por eso no tendríamos problemas, sin embargo dudé, Adriana y Rose tenían una amistad de hacía algunos años, entre mis dudas me decidí a hablar con Adriana y plantearle la situación, lo que nunca imaginé fue que ella tuviera sentimientos por mí.

Adriana me confesó estar enamorada desde que éramos pequeños, me preguntó si amaba a Rose, le contesté que así era y me aseguró que haría todo lo posible por deshacer el compromiso, que lo hacía por amor a mí y a Rose.

Con lo que no contábamos era que la familia de Rose decidiera mudarse a Francia, no hubo manera de detenerles y me despedí de ella desolado, prometió esperar por mí y yo le aseguré que no dejaría de quererla; cuando Adriana cumplió los 21 se organizó la boda, me casé con ella aún amando a Rose, Adriana me consoló asegurándome no interponerse entre Rose y yo, diciéndome que estaba consciente de que aquel matrimonio no era real, que yo amaba a su amiga y ella respetaría ese amor.

Nuestro primer año juntos fue desastroso, yo no dejaba de añorar a Rose y Adriana intentaba de todo para animarme aunque sin éxito.

Cuál fue la sorpresa cuando escuché que Rose volvía a Londres, fui a buscarla con la ilusión de reanudar nuestras relaciones, sin embargo la encontré felizmente casada con otro hombre, fue muy duro, creí que me iba a morir y de hecho pensaba dejarme morir, no quería comer, no podía dormir…estaba hecho un desastre.

Pocos días después del regreso de Rose, ella y su esposo decidieron hacer una cena para los amigos, me hirvió la sangre al recibir la invitación, sin embargo Adriana insistió en que fuéramos, insistió tanto que terminé cediendo, lo que no me imaginé… - se detuvo un momento, sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios – lo que no imaginé fue que Adriana tenía sus propios planes.

Después de saludar educadamente, Adriana le soltó una bofetada a Rose, le gritó que era una, y aquí cito sus palabras exactas, una zorra cazafortunas y trepadora, que no merecía mi afecto ni el de ella y esperaba que se pudriera en el infierno; tomó nuestros abrigos y nos fuimos a casa, yo no salía de mi asombro, iba a mencionarle el tema cuando a mí me tocó la segunda bofetada de la noche, me dijo que era un maldito egoísta y desconsiderado, que ya no podía soportar que la tratara como a una muñeca de aparador y que no permitiría convertirse en la esposa de adorno para las fiestas, me pidió el divorcio, se quitó el anillo de bodas y me lo arrojó en la cara, ¡púdrete, Holmes!, me gritó, fue la primera vez que la vi llorar.

Me di cuenta que no podía perder a Adriana, si la dejaba ir me arrepentiría mi vida entera, así que le rogué que me perdonara, organizamos otra boda y compré nuevos anillos para ambos, estos guardé como un tesoro, siempre que los veo me recuerdan lo afortunado que soy de tener a Adriana.

Me gustaría que ustedes los tuvieran ahora, porque Sherly es muy afortunado de tenerte, Molly, y también de tener a Philippe, créeme cuando te digo que ustedes dos son las más grandes bendiciones de la vida de mi hijo."

No me di cuenta de cuándo comencé a llorar, abracé al señor Holmes y lo besé en la mejilla, como hacía con mi padre.

- Muchas gracias- le dije, sin dejar de abrazarlo – gracias, gracias, de verdad, lo quiero mucho, señor-

- Y yo a ti, pequeña Molls- dijo mi suegro, acariciándome la mejilla – espero que la historia tan larga les haya servido de algo, no sólo a Sherly y a Johnny, también a Mikey, con esa novia que tiene y…-

- ¡Lo sabía!- exclamó Sherlock.

- No es mi…- comenzó Mycroft, sonrojándose – Jessica no es mi novia-

- Sí lo es- dijo Sherlock – últimamente estabas muy sospechoso, yo tenía razón-

- ¿Mycroft Holmes tiene novia?, eso sí que es una novedad- comentó John, sonriendo - ¿cuándo la conoceremos?-

- ¡Que no es mi novia!- insistió Mycroft, aunque con su sonrojo no se le podía creer nada.


	10. Irene regresa

La tal Jessica no me da buena espina, no sé por qué.

Es joven, bonita, medianamente inteligente… ¿qué demonios hace saliendo con mi hermano?

- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Jessica?- pregunto con mi más encantadora sonrisa (según Molly).

- 34- responde ella, sin dejar de sonreírme.

Sí, más joven que Mycroft, y a juzgar por el tamaño de sus senos seguro tiene mejores propuestas.

- No me acuesto con él por su dinero- dijo Jessica.

Mycroft se puso de todos los colores posibles, John se rió y Rachel fingió demencia, Molly me pellizcó el muslo.

- ¿Entonces por qué te acuestas con mi hermano?, no creo que sea por su bella cara, y vamos, tampoco está prodigiosamente dotado, tiene un tamaño promedio-

- Estoy con él porque me gusta- contestó Jessica – con toda su repentina amargura, su incapacidad para decir que me ama, porque sé que me ama, y esos ridículos y costosos paraguas que lleva para todos lados, me gusta y lo quiero-

No está mintiendo.

- Bendita seas, Jessica Simmons- digo, suspirando – la vida que te espera-

- Ustedes los Holmes…- dice Jessica, rodando los ojos – se las dan de chicos rudos pero son más tiernos que un osito de felpa, justo como su señor padre-

- ¿Conociste a papá?- pregunto, sorprendido.

- Claro que lo conocí, hicimos galletas juntos, Mike las comió casi todas-

Miro a Mycroft, sigue sonrojado y me esquiva la mirada.

- Vas en serio con ella- digo, sin esperar respuesta – oh por todos los dioses…-

De regreso a casa, le agradezco a Molly su genial idea de tener una salida entre parejas, excusa perfecta para que Mycroft nos presentara a su misteriosa novia; Phil está agotadísimo, se comienza a dormir en brazos de su mamá.

Al llegar al piso sé que hay algo extraño, empujo la puerta para encontrarme con ella, la mujer, bella como siempre, mirándome con esos ojos celestes que no dicen nada.

- Señor Holmes- saluda Irene Adler, poniéndose de pie – veo que ha estado ocupado-

Echa una rápida mirada a Molly y Philippe.

- Claramente, ¿y tú?- pregunto.

- He hecho lo mío- responde ella, con una seductora sonrisa.

Me quedo mirándola, en silencio, hay un desafío debajo de la calma, lo sé.

- Quería hacerle una amistosa visita, me enteré que piensa casarse- sigue Irene, caminando hasta el sillón – mis enhorabuenas-

- Recibidas- sigo, sentándome frente a ella – no creo que esto sea sólo una visita social-

- Pero lo es- continuó Adler, cruzando las piernas – no hay una doble intención-

- Contigo nunca se sabe-

Irene sonríe, Dios, había olvidado lo hechizante que puede ser esta mujer, correspondo su sonrisa y le sostengo la mirada.

- Es una lástima, ya no estará disponible- suspira Irene, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Para ti siempre estaré disponible- contesto, sonriendo.

- Oh, lo sé- dice ella, poniéndose de pie – fue un placer verlo, señor Holmes-

- El placer siempre es mío- contesto, adelantándome a la puerta – adiós-

- Adiós, señor Holmes-

La observo descender las escaleras, la miro hasta que sale del edificio y se va; no puedo evitarlo, es Irene Adler.


End file.
